Yinji Region Chronicles
by Pokemon Champion198
Summary: Three boys in search of adventure they start their journey into the Yinji Region. With new Pokemon there are bound to be some great adventures. All Pokemon and Region basis belong to both Regal290 and FrostHeartWarrior who I thank for letting me use them.
1. Prologue

This was the info taken from Regal290's story.

Look for a map of japan on the internet somewhere, and when you do, you'll see that the northernmost part of the island nation is where Sinnoh was based off of. Then, on the mainland below it, you will see a coastal place, connected to the rest of japan by thick trip of land. This is Yinji. If you look carefully, you will see a part where Japan seems to curve inward, like a bay, but only slightly, before curving back out. This is the southward boundary of Yinji. Now that you know the geographical position, we can tell you a little about the towns….

Springleaf Town- Where Fresh Beginnings Start Anew (professor/trainers live here)

Summerwind Town- Friendship Carries Throughout the Wind (trainers learn the ropes)

Crystaline City- Where Generations Begin Again (Stoak the first leader and a Fossil Mine/Restoration are here)

Entity Lake- North of Crystaline, where some Legends like Psycat come sometimes, beautiful scenery

Cobalt City- Lively City of People and Pokemon (Hawkins the second gym leader is here)

Evergreen Town- Where Things Stay Slow and Calm (the oldest town of Yinji, Joe the third leader is here)

Topaz City- An Oasis of Life (Located on the far side of a huge desert, Zack the fourth leader is found here)

Stone Town- Where Evolution Happens (At the base of a mountain containing lots of evolutions stones ranging from Thunder to Dawn)

Sunpier City- A Watery City of Sunshine (A city similar to Altomar from PKMN Heroes with water filling the streets, Fred the fifth leader is here)

SnoCave City- Large and Cold and Full of Easy-going Life (Located behind a long, frosty ice cave; the coldest place in Yinji; Frice the sixth leader)

Watersho City- A City Where the Ocean Meets (An almost every side, the ocean touches, either roughly or calmly. Many people come to visit to see the magnificent water show held yearly. Water master Aquarius the seventh leader resides here)

Darkmoon City- A City Where the Moon and Stars Never Shine (Located to the far northwest, a ghastly fog of clouds hovers above the atmosphere, blocking all moonlight. No one knows why. Sharon the final leader lives here)

There is also Mt. Stone, the Mountain mentioned in the Stone Town summary, and Ice Tunnel, the path mentioned in SnoCave City.

Now for the game layout, or how you travel through the region if this were a game.

In the most Southwest, there is Springleaf Town, hometown of player. If they travel east for a single Route, they reach Sumerwind Town, where they have to visit every building in town before a man lets you pass upwards. After a short distance, you will have to turn right, and you will reach Crystaline City, with a Fossil regeneration center and Roak's Gym. If you take the passage south, you will get to Entity Lake, which is on an equal level with Summerwind Town, only further east. If you take the passage North, you will reach Colbalt City, with Hawkins' Gym and a Department Store. If you go west, towards the middle latitude of Yinji, you will find Evergren Forest, which forces you south towards Evergreen City and Joe's Gym. Then, travel west towards Topaz Town, and you will see the Desert, which is above the Topaz mines. The Desert is inaccessable, due to major sandstorms, but the Go-Go-Goggles CAN let you explore it. Zack has his electric Gym here. If you traverse the desert or go around it, to the northeast, you will find Stone Town, where Evolutions Stones are big, and you can find even wild Victreebel, Arcanine, and Poliwrath, along with the Eevee family, which have all the Eeveelutions, and give away stones. Just to the west, just beyond Town Limits, is Mt. Stone, which is where Evolution Stones are plentiful, and if you can reach the peak, while you have the Devil Flute and some Topaz City Topaz, you can summon and battle Depaz, the Devil Pokemon. If you just want to collect badges, though, you travel to the northern exit of Mt. Stone, where you find the Ice Path joins straight into Mt. Stone. If you travel the Ice Path underneath the entire Yinji Region east, you will surface in SnoCave City, where Frice, Pryce's Twin brother, has his gym. Then, you can travel north to Sunpier City, where Fred has his gym. Here is located the only Water Route in all of Yinji. If you travel along this route to the north-west corner of Yinji, you will reach Watersho City, and Aquarius' the Water Master's Gym. Then, you can go southeast, towards the heart of Yinji. Here is Dark Moon City, where Sharon lives, with her Dark Gym. Then, you can retrace your steps to Sunpier, where you can take a boat to the POKEMON LEAGUE.

The pokemon League will remain a mystery to all, and no details will be shared, except that it will not have any influence at all until they are actually reached by the player/OC.

This has been a class that taught you about Yinij so that you're not flying blind while reading the story.

Now as you know I do not own ANY of these so don't give me any credit if any. Only credit for the way I write it. It is no way in any relation to Regal290's and FrostHeartWarrior's story.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay. I hope you enjoy the story! I do not own Pokemon or the made up Pokemon, just the style of writing.

Chapter 1

The Adventure Begins!

Springleaf Town: a town in the southwest of the Yinji Region. Many trainers begin their journeys here and today we tell the tale of three young boys and their journey through this wonderful new world!

"Come on you moron wake up!" a boy with black ankle length hair said, shaking his friend awake. He was wearing a loose long-sleeved blue shirt with loose-fitting, knee-length pants. A boy with black spiky hair slept in the bed in front of him, not waking up to his friend's constant attempts to wake him up. Suddenly, the boy grinned evilly. He then slapped his friend hard on the cheek. The boy with black spiky hair woke up with a start, head butting his friend in the process.

"Ow!" they both cried out, holding their heads in pain.

"Why the hell did you wake me up Kin?" the boy with spiky hair asked. His friend shook his head, rubbing it with his hand.

"Well Cole if you didn't sleep in so long I wouldn't have to wake you up." Kin moved away from the bed as Cole got up, wiping his face in the process.

"You mind?" Cole asked Kin. Kin looked at Cole with a confused look on his face. "Kin, get out! I want to get changed!" Kin then realised what Cole was saying and left the room. Cole shook his head then proceeded to get changed.

Kin was waiting outside when Cole finally was dressed. He was wearing blue jeans with a grey shirt and black jacket. "So where's Sam?" Cole asked, adjusting his jacket to his liking. Kin thought for a moment.

"I think he should still be at his house," Kin said, starting to walk towards a large white building.

"Well if he's at his house shouldn't we go there to get him?" Cole said, pulling his dim witted friend by the collar in the opposite direction. Kin smacked the palm of his hand on his forehead.

"Come on let's go…" Kin murmured; his head hung low. Cole noticed his friend upset.

"Don't worry about it," Cole said. "You're just excited to go on Professor Willow's Project. Nothing to worry about." Kin cheered up at his friend's words of wisdom. They soon arrived at a red bricked house. Smoke was coming out of the chimney. Cole knocked on the door. They heard someone unlock the door and open it. In the doorway they saw a tall middle aged woman with brown shoulder length hair.

"Oh hi Kin, hi Cole. What can I do for you?" the woman asked.

"Hi Mrs Kindle, is Sam home?" Kin asked the lady. Mrs Kindle thought for a moment.

"Yes I think he is up in his room playing that stupid video game." Kin and Cole bounded up the stairs. In the room they saw Sam, staring at a TV, a videogame controller in his hands.

"Hey Sam," Cole said, walking over to his friend. Sam didn't reply, just kept playing his game.

"Sam?" Kin asked, standing in front if his friend. Cole shook his head slowly and then flicked Sam's cheek. Sam shook his head and looked around.

"What did you do that for?" he asked. Cole chuckled.

"You were asleep with your eyes open again." Sam shook his head and rubbed his face, ushering Cole and Kin out of the room so he could get changed. Kin and Cole said goodbye to Mrs Kindle and waited outside for his friend. Soon Sam exited the building, wearing a red jacket with a black shirt underneath and factory-ripped pants.

"So we ready to go and begin?" Sam asked. Cole and Kin both nodded. Suddenly, the three of them started sprinting for the lab.

"Last one there is a rotten Tumvine!" Kin shouted, taking the lead.

"Professor Willow the kids are almost here," a young girl in a lab coat said. An older man who was also wearing a lab coat looked at the girl. His messy brown hair sagged over his eyes. "Well I better check and see if the Pokémon are ready." He walked over to a table where three Pokeballs lay. "Okay Grachick, Poochember, Watiger; come on out!" Three creatures appeared on the table. "Are you guys ready? It's finally the big day!" Professor Willow said, smiling at the three Pokémon in front of him.

"We're almost there!" Sam shouted, gaining on Kin. Cole was starting to fall behind when he suddenly charged forward with a burst of energy. All three kids touched the door at the same time.

"I win!" they shouted.

"No you didn't I did!" they yelled once more. The three started to argue when they heard a cough. Looking up they saw Professor Willow standing over them.

"Uh hi Professor," Kin said. "What brings you here?" Cole and Sam smacked their foreheads with their palms.

"Kin he works here remember?" Sam said. Kin's face took a sheepish expression.

"Not to worry you three!" Professor Willow said, beaming brightly. "Come inside and I'll ask you the big question." Professor Willow then walked inside. The three boys looked at each other then followed the man inside. They saw Professor Willow in a back room. He was holding three spherical shaped objects in his hand.

"Okay you three, the wait is over!" Willow said. He walked behind the table so the three boys could see it. "I now present to you the starter Pokémon of your choice!" He opened up the three Pokeballs which opened up in a burst of light. The first one looked like a green bird with glossy wings. At the tips of its wings were three small, sharp claws. It also had a red mask of feathers on its face.

"This is Grachick, a Grass/Flying type Pokémon," Willow said. The second one looked like a small wolf. It looked like a small dog except it was red and had a medium sized tail which was a cherry red colour.

"I give you Poochember, a Fire type Pokémon," Willow said. The third one then looked a little different. It had a small tiger tail made from a wisp of purple smoke and irises which changed colour.

"And finally Watiger, the Water type Pokémon. Now boys, choose your first Pokémon. Kin you may go first." Kin stepped forward and looked at the three.

"I choose Grachick!" Kin said, picking the bird Pokémon up. It nuzzled its head against Kin's chest.

"It seems to really like you," Professor Willow said. "Now it's your turn Sam." Sam looked at the two remaining Pokémon, each one wagging its tail.

"I choose Watiger!" Sam said, picking it up. The Watiger smiled happily.

"Excellent choice Sam! Now Cole you can choose Poochember or come back next year." Cole looked at Poochember. He picked Poochember up and looked at it.

"Poochember will be fine. He does look cool though," Cole said as the orange puppy Pokémon smiled. Professor Willow chuckled.

"You three seem to have a bright future in front of you." The three boys smiled while patting their new Pokémon. "Oh you three, I'd like you to have something of mine." Willow picked something up off a desk behind him. They grabbed the packages and opened them. Inside of each package were five Pokeballs and a Pokedex. For each trainer was a different coloured Pokedex. Kin had green, Sam had blue and Cole had red.

"Awesome!" Kin exclaimed, grabbing his Pokedex. He then pointed it at Grachick. The Pokedex then started to say, "Grachick: The Graceful Pokémon. This Pokémon flies majestically in the air, its wings with a glossy look and feel. It camouflages itself within the thickest of trees, and then strikes unsuspecting prey." Kin looked amazed at the small bird.

"Cool!" he exclaimed. Cole then pointed his Pokedex at Poochember.

"Poochember: The Little Pup Pokémon. Poochember has a natural body heat of 200, but can heat up to over 1,000 in times of stress," Cole's Pokedex said. Sam then scanned his Watiger with the Pokedex.

The blue Pokedex said, "Watiger: The Spooky Tiger Pokémon. Watiger's iris colour changes depending on its mood. When it is happy it's yellow, when it is sad its blue, and angry is red." "These are cool Pokémon Professor," Sam said, hugging his Watiger. Willow smiled.

"Well you boys better leave otherwise you won't reach Summerwind Town before night. We all know the Cardiby attack towards the evening." The three boys nodded and said goodbye to the Professor. They then left the lab and started heading towards the west exit.

"You guys are we going to travel together or go our separate ways?" Kin asked, stopping. His Grachick flapped its wings next to Kin's head, floating there. Sam and Cole stopped, their Pokémon halting as well.

"Well I thought we were going to travel together," Sam said. "Unless you had other ideas…?" Kin shook his head.

"No it's not that. I thought that we weren't because we will be rivals." Cole shook his head.

"Don't worry Kin. If you burn and die we all will." The three then laughed as they began their journey, knowing that many adventures await them in the World of Pokémon!

If you can review please. Critiscism or however you spell it will be accepted. Reviews keep me going to know I can improve. Thanks! PC198 out.


End file.
